My mixer, My musician
by Munsterbunneh
Summary: Taylor McKinnon came from a broken home. Finally she decides to kill herself, but a family of vampires has other ideas. She finds a place she fits, and might actually fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Stephanie Meyer owns all rights to twilight.**

I come from a broken home. My dad left when I was ten. My mom drinks, and abuses me. I got stuck dealing with her, while she couldn't care less about me.

I live in Forks, Washington. The rainiest town in the entire United States. I hate small, rainy towns. I hate being stuck here. I want to leave and make a life for myself. I have the money to do it.

My father is a billionaire, and he sends $10,000 a month. I save $7,000 a month for myself, and use the other $3,000 to pay bills. Whatever is left over I give to mom. It's uneven, but if she gets lots of money then she will spend it on drinks. I want enough to get out of this town, and go follow my dreams.

I hate this life. I hate feeling abandoned, and depressed. I want both parents. If I could choose no one would be abused, or suicidal. Families would be happy and whole. People would never die.

But that's crazy. Nobody lives forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sm owns all rights to twilight.**

*Taylor POV*

I stuck the earbuds in my ears and walked into my science class. The first day of school annoyed me the most. Girls with obsessive hugging, and giggling. Boys with talk of the sports season, hot girls, and who the hung with over summer. I saw it all day, now I was going to be confined to a 30x30 room with the other students of forks high school. Although, I couldn't complain. School saved me from the personal hell I endured at home. I sat at a seat in the back of the class, and close to a window.

As the bell rang the last two students walked in the classroom. Emmett, and Alice Cullen. I pulled my black hood farther over my head, as the stupid pixie started talking to me.

"Hi. I'm Alice, and this is my brother Emmett. What's your name?" She said.

"Taylor McKinnon." I mumbled.

"That's a pretty name."

"Hood off please Taylor." Mr. Banner said.

I slid my hood off my head, and Alice gasp. I laughed mentally. I had long blonde hair, that stopped at my shoulder blades, and baby blue eyes surrounded by a black ring. I had icy pale flawless skin. Nothing real special. I rolled my eyes and looked up at the front of the classroom.

Mr. Banner introduced himself then let us talk for most of the class. I just listened to music, tuning out the rest of the world.

*Alice POV*

After class we said out goodbyes then walked out to the cars.

"Ok. Why did you have to talk to her?" Emmett asked.

"Making friends with the human." I said.

"Im being serious." He said.

"I know this girl. She talks to nobody, and she has only one parent. She has had a hard life. I want to be nice to her." I explained.

"you are the sweetest person I've ever met." Emmett said. "But you are so strange."

I stuck my tongue out at him and climbed in the front of the jeep.

We got home, and were greeted by our parents. "How was your day?" Our mother Esme asked.

"Alice made a human friend." Emmett said.

"You are aware or the dangers. right?" Our father Carlisle asked, Wary.

"Yes. I just wanted to be friends with her. She seems lonely."

"I think it's sweet." Esme said. "Who is it?"

"Taylor McKinnon." Emmett said for me.

"Thats so nice Alice. She has had it rough." Esme said.

"Yeah. It's sad what happened to her dad. Anyways, We have psychology first block with her. Me and Emmett are going to her house tomorrow to do a homework assignment." I said going up to my room.

I looked at the faces of my family. Mom looked happy with my new idea. Dad seemed skeptic. My siblings ranged from interested, to bout ready to kill me.

*Taylor POV*

I walked in the house and found mom on the couch watching television. "Hi mom." I said.

"Hi. How was school?" She said turning around to greet me. She really didn't care, but I didn't tell her I knew she was lying.

"Good. Hey I'm bringing some classmates over tommorrow. We have an assignment in psychology."

"Ok." She said turning back to the tv.

I walked up the staircase and opened the closet door that led to my bedroom. I climbed up the stairway, and opened the door to my bedroom. I set down my bag and walked over to my soundboard. Mixing music was my life. It was my release to the physical, emotional, and mental pain caused by my mother.

I finished a track and went back down stairs to make my mom dinner. Mom had already left to see friends. I grabbed a rag and cleaned the kitchen. I wiped down the counter, table, and cleaned the sink. I swept the floor, and mopped. I dusted the living room, and then swept. I cleaned up the bathrooms, scrubbing everything. I made sure everything was sparkling clean cause I did not need mom on my case.

which to clarify. She has no reason to be on my case. I never do anything wrong. But, my mother has anger issues when she is drunk and taked it out on me. She has since the day my dad left, when I was ten. I never have been good enough for her. She hates everything I do.

She hates me because she thinks I'm fat. I'm 18, and weigh 108 lbs. She tells me I am ugly. I guess I am. Finally, me still being alive. She tells me I should be dead. That I should end my life. I believe her.

I stay strong though. I haven't attempted suicide since my 17th birthday. I slip sometimes. I cut, on occasion I will starve. I just hate myself.

I went up in my room, and laid down. I have to get sleep early so I can be awake when mom comes home. I drifted off to sleep, and woke back up at midnight. I got downstairs 5 minutes before mom got home.

She came in the door stumbling around, with an empty bottle in her hand. "You! Your still here. Anyways, did you clean?" She yelled. She got mad and insulted me when she was drunk.

"Yes. I cleaned the whole house." I said calmly.

"clean the kitchen!" She yelled. She smiled evilly and threw the bottle at the cabinet.

The bottle shattered, and glass went all over the floor. She grabbed my wrist and threw me into the pile of glass. It pierced my skin, causing blood to drip out of cuts on my hands, and face.

After mom went upstairs, I brushed up the glass, Then walked to my room. I managed to get the bleeding to stop, and the cuts weren't so deep that I needed to bandage them up. I took a shower then got dressed.

I put on my jeans that were cut all the way up the legs, and my long sleeve, black sweater, with my black converse. I blow dried my hair, then straightened it. I slung my bag pack over my shoulder, and walked downstairs to the kitchen. I grabbed a pop tart out of the pantry and turned to walk out to my car. Mom stood in the door way that lead to the front hallway.

"No matter how much you try to be beautiful, You never will be." She said. She punched me in the stomach. I fell to the ground, and she kicked my ribs. "Get to school." She said.

I nodded, and stood up off the floor. I walked out to my car and drove to school.

I got in my car and drove to school. I got out and walked to my first block, Psyhcology

"Good morning!" Alice greeted when I got to class.

"Morning." I said. My side hurt so bad it was painful to breathe.

"We still coming over after school?" Emmett asked.

I nodded. Our teacher, gave us a free day, and we already had our homework assignment. I laid my head down and took a nap.

when the bell rang I walked out and Alice was waiting for me.

"See you later!" She said, and gave me a hug. I gasped, and held my side. "Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine just ran into something." I lied.

I walked into the bathroom and pulled my shirt up in front of the mirror. My entire side was dark purple. I put my hand over my mouth. A single tear rolled down my face, but I wiped it away.

*Alice POV*

"You know she is lying right?" My brother, Emmett, asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure why. I'll ask Edward later." I said and walked to my classes.

I went to my classes, then to lunch.

"Edward, Taylor said she ran into something when I hugged her, but she hurt her side. Can you peak around in her brain to figure out what happened?" I asked my favorite brother, Edward.

He concentrated for a bit then looked back at me. "I don't know how she got it but her whole side is bruised. It's a dark purple color." He said.

I nodded. I sat at the table till lunch was over then went to our final class, Science.

We sat down in our seats, and started a short lesson. When the class was over we walked out to our cars and followed Taylor home.

Her house was two stories, and white on the outside. It was surrounded by large trees, and had a small path that lead to the woods. Taylor got out of her car and opened the front door.

Here we go.


End file.
